


Working Vacation

by jedimoogle



Series: Sogard Innovations [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimoogle/pseuds/jedimoogle
Summary: Dr. Sol's been working too hard so she's given a mandatory vacation and has Florence sent along to babysit. Flo and Sol do gay things. So many gay things.





	Working Vacation

“Sol, that’s the third time I’ve seen you peeking at your tablet! Doctor I really hope that’s a work of fiction and not work.”

She was-why, just why? Damn Holstein sending the mare along to babysit her! “Florence, I don’t see what-”

“You’re here to rest, and  _not work_.”

The lizard huffs impatiently, “But I’m going to be behind on things if-”

“That’s just it, you’ve been working too much. Sol, do you know how much time I’ve spent going over your work before it was forwarded? We’ve been losing-I’ve been losing time going over things for you that  _I shouldn’t have had to_.” She lets her shoulders slump as she pouts.

“Like what?” Sol demands snippily.

Florence fishes out her tablet, “Like this-”

“ _He twisted her nipple between his fingers gently, teas-_ ”

The mare yelps and pulls up the correct file in question. “Tell me you’d publish this.”

“Addendum… figures in chart 12b… blah blah…  _I_  wrote this? This can’t-”

“I have at least four more like it from last month, Sol, I am here to rest and I asked Holstein to approve you, too. So, we are going to spend the month  **not working.** ” She takes her tablet and starts to fool with it.

Sol grudgingly complies and settles in to sunbathe. And hour’s nap and she stirs to peek over at the mare, “Flo… are you editing that?”

“N… no… I mean, just fixing typos but-”

“You’re editing that-no cheating, you need to-” she reaches over to take the tablet, the mare pulling it away, “-do something-”

“no, I just-”

Sol snatches it away, “-else. Hah. Oh, wow this is kinda… awful…”

Flo sags a little, “Yeahhh… I uh… try to pick good reads but I’m running thin.”

“Then you should just chill and sunbathe.”

“actually I’m dying in this heat…”

Sol sits up a little “You could go swim, we could show off a little for the-” Florence gets redfaced and shakes her head, knees up to her chest.

“… can we just go back to the hotel?”

Sol nods, “As long as nobody’s working.”

* * *

“Ugh… none of these channels has anything good on.” Sol rolls over, “I’m gonna sunbathe by the pool unless you have a better idea.” There’s a wet slap and a soft whine from the mare as she discreetly does… something, “Flo what was that? Is that Eunice?”

“Oh-oh, sorry. Was I too loud?” she has the purple mass of limbs in her arms, petting it. “I just wanted my Noodles to get out more, otherwise she’d just sleep in me all day.”

“On? Wait, where does she hide anyways?” Sol crawls over the bed to investigate the squiggle. The octopoid whirs and chirps one limb extended, the others clinging to Florence’s breasts.

“Noodles, it’s okay, this is Sol, remember?” Eunice plants a limb on Sol and starts to turn a shade of blue where she touches the reptile.

“Chromatophores, interesting. Does she just blend in and hide on you?” The mare reddens more as she pets her squig, “You always seem to have that cute pot belly at work, she’s under your blouse all the time, isn’t she?”

Eunice climbs entirely onto Sol as she babbles and prys, driving the mare into a hotter, and hotter blush. Down her shoulder and over her bust, and onto her belly the squiggle crawls. “…  _not… not exactly_ …” Flo confesses, just as Eunice starts to creep up Sol’s skirt, “Noodles, no!”

Sol gasps a little and lets the pieces fall into place, “In… she-hohhh, she really does-in your womb? Or up your-”

“No-yes, in there. It’s… nice, actually.”

“Well go on then, curious little thing, I wont stop you~” Sol purrs, wiggling out of her underwear hastily, much to Flo’s chagrin. She leans back and spreads her lips to let Flo’s pet into her. “Ohh, sticky and slimy, th-” she cries out as she’s entered, the squiggle pushes in hastily, naturally lubricated. Again the lizard cries out and arches her back, “mhgg- _fuck_ … and-hooohhh-and…” she’s reduced to panting hard as the squig gets into a comfortable position.

“It took me a whole month to get used to that. I didn’t have dry panties the whole time.” Flo confesses. She giggles softly as Sol fights through several dumb looks before letting her tongue loll to one side, “Sometimes I think she just moves around to check on me but-”

“hhha-wh-wh…” The lizard splays her legs wide as she’s bothered by the pet, one slippery limb ease up her bottom.

“Oh that’s new.” Florence shifts position, putting her legs under her as she watches, “Sol, you know squigs are empaths, right?  _Eunice is such a clever girl, isn’t she?_ ” she pets the exposed tentacle as muted purrs come from Sol’s slightly bulging belly. “I think I’ll go back to proofreading my fics, you have fun~”

* * *

The bus ride back to the hotel is spent in minor quibbling. “I know, you’d really love to go sunbathing again, but my nose is just starting to peel, Sol…”

“Well, you’ve said no every time I’ve suggested going out to hunt for boys. Someone you’re waiting for back home?”

Florence blushes as she looks away, “N-no… I just… anxiety-”

“Oh, it is, isn’t it? Got someone all picked out as your husbando~?” Sol smirks at her and pokes her nose.

“Ow, damn it, it’s still sensitive. And I’m not talking about it on a public bus.”

“Okay, but I think if we’re gonna stay in our room we should get a few drinking games going, something totally different pace.”

“Uh… okay.” Florence nods noncommittally.

Once upstairs with their cache of alcohol the duo flops down on the bed. “So…”

Florence is silent as she pulls bottles free, finally speaking up, “Sol, I don’t know any drinking games…”

“That’s fine, we’ll play never-have-I-ever.”

“Oh?”

She takes a moment to explain the game to the mare, and nods, “You wanna start?”

Flo thinks for a moment, “Never have I ever knocked up a coworker.”

“That-” she takes her drink, “Okay that was a good start. Low blow but…”

“Hey,  _you_  weren’t the one pushing eggs out of your vagina.”

Sol nods, “Okayy…” she finishes the drink, “Never… have I ever… right you asked for it, laid a clutch of eggs.”

Flo stares at her, “Never?”

“Nope.” Flo sighs and sips, “Hurry up, you can’t do yours until you’re done.” the mare continues, “Okay, we can wait princess lightweight.”

“Hmm… Never have I ever… sucked off a dragon.”

Sol silently bolts down her drink, keeping eye contact with the mare, “So that’s the tone for tonight… Never… have I ever had sex with my pet.”

The palomino mare narrows her eyes at Sol, “Dr. Azurescale, I do believe-”

“Not  _that_  kind of pet.”

“You totally had Euni-”

“With  _my_  pet. She’s  _your_  pet.” 

Flo points a finger, mouth open, then closes it and drinks in sullen silence. “… never…” she blinks slowly for a moment, “Never have I ever had sex with a subordinate.”

“I do believe you’re picking on me now, Dr. Erlenmeyer.” She chugs her drink, “Okay you get the last one from this pack, you asked for it. Never have I ever…” she takes a long pause.

Flo starts to round up the empty bottles, “Now you’re just sta-”

“Had a crush on a blue stallion.”

The empty bottles rattle noisily as she drops them. “…”

“I’m not wrong am I?” She pauses, “Flo… I didn’t mean to-”

“No, you’re not wrong…” she takes the last drink and finishes it at a sedate pace, trying to master her blush, though she gives up halfway. “Never…”

“We can stop if-”

“Never have I ever had a crush on my boss…”

Sol rummages in the bags for the new pack, “Okay that wasn’t even a really mean spirited one, fair game.” Flo slaps down a plastic shotglass and tops it off. “You’re only supposed to do that if you’re caught cheating-”

“ _Before now_.” Florence bolts the white liquor and coughs before leaning in to kiss the lizard. Sol’s eyes go wide before she yields to the kiss. 

It’s lips only as they press together, but Sol can feel the mare moving to push her tongue into play and nudges her away gently, “Flo-look, I don’t want to think I’m taking advantage of you-”

“Then don’t. I’m not-I’m a horse, and anyways, nobody could metabolize alcohol  _that_  quickly.”

“Okay… but-on  _me_ , really?”

Florence nods slightly, “I uh… it’s harder to sort how I feel about-about girls… I mean, do I like you, or  _like_ you? At this point I don’t even mind how I feel, just as long as it’s a good feeling, being around you.”

Sol starts to fan herself as she listens to her, blushing purple, “Is that why you’re my assistant?” The mare only nods, “And this vacation?”

“Uhm… Holstein told me to go with you, actually.”

“Lucky you, hmm?”

Florence simply decides to climb on the lizard and take matters into her own hands.

* * *

“Well… that was…”

“Shh… your butt’s getting cold.” The mare scoots down a little and spoons Sol, arms around her waist as she coaxes the reptilian tail over her leg. Sol curls the tail around Flo’s leg and pushes her butt closer.

“If we just turned the AC down I wouldn’t be getting cold.”

“Sol, we have it at 27 already, do you want this room to smell like sweaty mare?” Sol shifts a little, “You’re breathing funny there, you ok?”

“Yeahhh…” Sol rolls over in Florence’s embrace and grabs her bottom, “You got really sweaty and hot, it’s… nice.” she rubs her face in Flo’s hair, taking a deep breath.

“Oh my god, you do want it to smell like that in here… that’s kinda gross.”

“Don’t kinkshame me, I  _like_  how you smell. okay now  _you’re_  breathing funny, too much attention there?”

“nu-OH… just Eunice moving around a little.”

The reptile plants her hand on Florence’s stomach, “Lil noodle baby.”

“I wish she was my baby.”

“Come again, Flo?”

“Maybe with some help.” She giggles.

Sol insists again, “But isn’t she your lil noodle baby?”

“I meant like-”

“Like what?”

“…” she mumbles something inaudible

Sol sits up in the bed and pulls Flo into a scaly embrace, “If you’re too embarrassed-”

“I want to be pregnant.”

“Oh.”

Flo starts to turn her head away, but Sol puts a hand under her cheek, “Hey-it’s okay. I think you’d look cute.”

“Really?” her eyes light up, “I mean-it just feels like this gross obsession of mine…”

“Hahaha, imagine having daydreams about getting your ass wrecked by a dragon.”

“Cogscale’s way too big for me.”

“A girl can dream.”

“He’d wear you like a sock.” Sol’s face goes purple at her comment, “Oh my god Sol you’re horrible.”

“That’s not the half of it.”

Flo leans forward on her elbows, “Oh?”

“You can’t possibly want to know my kinks-”

“Let’s say… I do. For research purposes.”

“Dr. Erlenmeyer, that sounds an awful lot like  _work_.”

“Well… it isn’t work if we’re not getting paid, is it? And… for the sake of science, I’ll share more of mine. hmm… okay-I… really loved laying those eggs.”

“That one time I-”

“Mhm…”

Sol nods, “Okay… I really like it when my partners cum on my body. Face is best, really.”

“That…” she shifts and crosses her legs. “right, right, uh… I’d really love to be called mommy.”

“Right, the whole-” Sol gestures like she’s holding a beachball against her belly. Flo just nods slightly and blushes, “okay, cute, that’s actually adorably kinky. Hmm… I like getting tied up, suspended, and getting my ass and face fucked at the same time.”

Florence rolls over on her back, nipples visibly hard, “that does sound fun… only-maybe my pussy. Maybe both of them if he’s not too big.”

“Could just get a toy, or have him use a strap-on.”

“Never considered that… oh, maybe that was two right there…”

“Oh, guess so.”

“So… I’d love if-” she puts her hands over her breast, “If these grew bigger… and-and milk…” she lamely stalls out in hotfaced shame.

“It keeps coming back to that central theme, huh?” Florence nods weakly. “Well… you admitted to a kinda roleplay kink so here’s mine: I like to be a pet.”

“A what?”

“You know, like Eunice. Have a master or owner who pets me and calls me some pet name and has me do things on command and all that.”

“I never knew that was a thing…” she cups her chin in her hand, “I’d like to be in charge, just maybe once or twice-but I’m too shy and everyone tops better than me anyways.”

“What if we fixed that?”

“Huh?” Flo blinks at her.

“What if you were my master?”

She blushes furiously, “I couldn’t-I don’t know the first thing about that…”

“I’ll teach you,” she urges the mare, “Anyways you know how you treat Eunice, right?”

“Well…”

“I have a new project coming up, I need a competent leader for it. Right up your alley, actually. But, only if you prove you have leadership qualities.”

“Leadership qualities, hmm? This sounds like work…”

“Where’s your scientific curiosity, Flo?”

“That’s ‘Where’s my scientific curiosity,  _Dr. Erlenmeyer,_ ‘ to you, pet.”

Sol blushes a faint yellow and puts her head against her; Flo obliges and rests it in her lap.

* * *

“What will I call you, my scaly little pet?” Flo muses, pacing around Sol, currently sitting on all fours like a dog, watching her mistress intently.

“Solly?”

“Ah, who am I, pet?”

“Solly,  _Dr. Erlenmeyer_?”

“No, sounds like Sally… anyways you’re my mellow yellow ‘lello.” She pets the lizard, who leans into the petting.

“Walkies?”

“Maybe… just a little.” she clips the leash on and walks her around the room. Sol scratches at the door, “Lello, no… I mean, no Sol… I’m-I don’t really-people are gonna stare and-and things…” she wrings her hands and puts her hand on her stomach.

“Lello doesn’t mind, mommy!”

Florence puts a hand over her nose, hiding her bright blush, “y-yes b-but Mommy does. Maybe… we can go for a swim, can I trust my Lello off leash? You’ll be good?”

“Yes, Dr. Erlenmeyer.”

An hour of splashing around the beach goes by pleasantly, lots of back and forth, even some ambitious swimming out until the people look like dots, until Florence insists they come back to shore, masking her discomfort with a firm command. Back on the sand they quietly collect their things, “Walk?” Flo simply shrugs and lets ‘Lello’ caper about on all fours, until they find a far quieter part of the beach.

“Lello, did you find something?” She hurries to spot her digging at the sand. “Oh, a shell…” she rinses it off with saltwater and pockets it. “Well…” it’s very quiet along the stretch they’ve come to and she fishes out the leash, snapping it on, “Just this once, Lello.” Sol spends the minutes they go for their ‘walk’ bouncing in step, tail flagging madly as she lets the mare dictate the pace. “Well, I hope you got enough sun, because I’d like to get out of the heat now.”

“Yes, mommy, Lello had a nice time!”

“ _Sol you’re just doing that to make me blush and you know it._ ” she smiles regardless and unsnaps the leash, “Okay, now we do the public thing.”

Sol stands up and takes her collar off, “Yes, m-”

“ **Lello.** ” She says in a warning tone.

“Yes, Dr. Erlenmeyer.”

“Good Lello.” she pets her head, making the lizard beam.

* * *

“So what now… hmm.”

“Play?” Sol rolls over, obliging the mare to pet her belly, “Play with Noodles?”

“Ohh… you want that, hmm?”

“Yes, Dr. Erlenmeyer, Lello will be good!”

“Alright then…” there’s a wet slap as she bends her knees and squats, ‘birthing’ the squig, “hnn, ohffu-hahh…”

“Yayy, noodles!” the squiggle purrs and crawls over the lizard, already turning muted shades of blue and yellow as she crawls over Sol, while Florence flops down on the bed, fixing her panties. “Lello wants to teach Noodles a new trick, wont Mommy watch?”

Florence fans herself, back propped up by a pillow against the headboard, “Tell Mommy how clever and beautiful she is, Lello.”

“The smartest-” Eunice reaches to spread Sol’s asscheeks in a preliminary gesture of initiating play, “hhh-th-” and plunges in her ass, slick tentacle poking around curiously as she drools a little, “the mo-ohh…” the squig decides to spread her cloaca too, busily exploring the crevice with lubricated limb, “ _most beautifullll-_ ” she wipes her face as soon as she feels herself start to drool, “Lello loves Dr. Erlenmeyer~” she’s prodded deeply by the mass of tentacles, “aaaaaand nnoooodlesss too…” the limbs push deep, causing her stomach to bulge as Eunice adds more to both holes, leaving the lizard a wet mess.

“Oh, this is just the usual play, Noodles, Lello, what’s this new trick?”

“muh bgh hgn…” Sol chokes out as Eunice pushes tentacles in her mouth, shoving them deep, stretching her throat with them as she rakes the lizard’s throat with her limbs.

“I’ll just catch up on my reading then, pet.” Flo purrs, about to roll over as Sol tears up a little, wrenching the tentacle out of her mouth.

“Noodle,  _stay!_ ” Sol barks, the mass flinches a little but waits, “Mo-Dr. Erlenmeyer, watch, please!”

Flo puts her tablet down and looks up, “Oh?”

“Noodles, tie down, tie, go on.” Sol encourages Eunice, wrists up as the squiggle binds them behind her back. “Okay good Noodle, now… leg bind. Sloow-” the tentacles catch her legs behind the knees and hauls her legs up, catching them behind her head as she whines a little, getting stretched and contorted, her cloaca spreading a little by virtue of her legs being pulled up and back; the squig lashes her ankles together as the lizard whines softly.

“Oh, you really do like being tied up, huh?” Florence fans herself, nipples showing through her top, “Sol… uh… I’m not that flexible but…” she creeps over on all fours, slinking down from the bed to push her muzzle into Sol’s asscheeks, licking curiously, as she peeks her head up, propping her chin against Sol’s wet lips, “Can… can-d’you think Noodles can tie me up, too?”

“Oh… Maybe we can ask her.”

“Can… you think she could tie my hands to the bedposts? Oh wait, you’re a bit, hah, tied up, huh?”

“Noodles, walk? Over there.” The squig manages to get the tangled mass of lizard and squig over to the bed as Florence stares, agog. “So…”

The mare peels her clothing off and flops on the bed next to Sol, wrists up by the posts, “Noodles, bind? Do bind.” she wiggles her hands encouragingly, as unoccupied limbs tether her wrists to the bedpost, making her face heat and body shiver from excitement. “Uh… I can’t get my legs behind my back, Sol… what should I…?” she peters off, excited and unsure, pulse racing.

“Maybe get your knees up to your armpits?”

“Okay, what should I-”

“Here, hike your knees up, okay Noodles, do leg bind on Mommy.”

The squiggle wraps a limb around the mare’s knee, pulling it taut, and slips more limb to get the far knee, lifting her ass up as the binding bends her back, as the mare starts to shiver hard.

“Too much?”

“nh-nuh-noo… more… N-Noodles… Lel- _Sol~_ ” her chest heaves, leaving her breasts to wobble enticingly as the squig decides to manipulate the two helpless girls, rolling them around to grind their pussies against one another, and purrs as she has them eat one another out, all the while poking whatever hole she can tease, leaving the two wet and exhausted after a working over that is so intense the two are left numb, sleepy and satiated, the room filled with the reek of their fucking. Eunice simply decides to sleep halfway in each of her ‘mothers’ leaving the two of them pressed against each other, as the cool lizard leeches heat from the hot, sweaty mare.

* * *

“You’re sure you aren’t sore, Flo?”

“No, I mean that’s why we’re out swimming at 7am; at least, I am. I don’t know what you’re doing.”

The clingy lizard grins sheepishly at Florence, clinging to her back, “Warming up?”

“Must be nice to be that flexible.”

“I uh… practice. Lots of help.”

“Oh? With who?”

“Cogsy.” Sol mumbles into the mare’s shoulder.

She pets her nose, “You just use him to satisfy your need to be worn like a sock.”

“So… any plan for when you’re gonna dominate me, Momm-okay, sorry-bhl-”

Florence sheds the lizard like a poorly fitting coat and dunks her in the briny water, “Who? Who am I, pet?”

“Dr. Erlenmeyer-enough…” she coughs and clings to her chest, scaly chest pressed to the mare’s own perky breasts.

“Good pet. No teasing this early. And uh… I uh… what do you need for being dommed?”

“Oh… ahha, the usual, being called names… _chokingonyourdick-”_ she mumbles, “some bondage-well, I mean we did some of that but-”

“Sorry, what?”

“well… okay I really like… maybe-”

“I could get a strap-on…”

“Or Eunice?”

“Oh. Well, she could. Have to work on it, though.”

“Can you get her to cum all over me, and down my throat as you call me a slut?” Florence goes pale, “I mean…”

“You… really like being called a…”

“We don’t have to…”

“How does-how do you…”

Sol pets the mare, “I get applicants… possible dates even that just gush about me, sincere and not so much… but… I just… that feeling of dirtiness and depravity-”

Flo pulls Sol’s head down into her bust, “Okay… but I won’t mean any of it…”

“I know. You?”

“Oh-what about me?”

“You like names?”

“I uh… compliments, m-maybe some worship…”

“Oh, well then… my delectable mare, sun of my desire~”

Flo wraps her legs around Sol, “Your turn to carry your princess.”

Sol giggles, “Hmm, is that so? I uh… since we’re out here… anything else you really wanna do to get it out of your system? Any…  _needs_? Just the mommy thing-?”

“I uh… wish I was taller. This is all just fantasy stuff.”

“Oh? Something not about being knocked up, or stuffed with babies… or-” Flo gives her a look, “Okay, no teasing. What, how tall?”

“Like… maybe… just taller than everyone. Maybe… like 3 meters, maybe four… and-and I want people to worship me. Bellyrubs and grooming and-and…”

“Welll…” Sol’s just a little yellow in the cheeks, “Lello could worship you~” she purrs.

“Like a goddess.”

“Okay let’s go dry off before we get wet again, okay?” Sol took them to shore, mentally filing away the admission.

“You wonder how everyone at work is doing without us?”

“No, Flo, that’s kinda silly, we’re on vacation, remember?”

“OK, but-”

* * *

“Yes, hello?” Gearhoof looks up as someone knocks on his door. He’d been all over with administrative duties since the Money [Holstein] had demanded that Dr. Azurescale take a vacation. He knew it was really a mandatory mental health rehabilitation hiatus but said nothing. Again the knocking, “Door is open.” He grunts in agitation as he gets up, answering the door to spot an apathetic delivery person, with a tablet for him to sign. “What is this?”

The warty toad shrugs, “Sign, please.” The tablet’s under Gear’s nose as he forces the unicorn’s attention on it, in spite of the noise the box makes. One signature and the toad is gone.

“But wh-” it makes the noise again and he looks over, noting the ‘LIVE CARGO’ tags and the gaps in the box, enough to let in air. “Okay, what are you…?” He prizes up the lid and spots… ferrets. “What in the-Cogscale. Must be his.” He never asked, they were some part of his exotic diet or weird science, who cared.

“Dr. Gearhoof?” He jams the lid down before the awful mustelids can escape and turns to confront… nothing?

“Sorry?” he bumps into the scaly mail clerk before looking down, “Oh. Excuse me, Miss…?”

“Doot.” the pink reptile bows nervously, camped next to a stack of paperwork as tall as her.

“Goodness, you must be one of the new hires… Dr. Azurescale’s been rather progressive in her hiring, is that your first name or last?”

“It is Doot’s whole name. It is what Doot calls herself.”

“Do you dye your… ignore me, I’m being gauche, so Miss Doot, such a charming pink lizar-”

She puffs up a little, “Doot is a kobold.”

Gear nods, “Yes, I should have seen… Ah-”

“Where does Dr. Hoof want his paperwork?”

“All this?”

“Doot has more, but could only take this, others have cart, so Doot has carried this all the way from the mail room.” She bends down to pick it up again.

“No, I can-” she lifts it and wobbles perilously as Gear swoops in to pick up the papers, lifting the kobold by her hands accidentally.

“In Dr. Hoof’s office?” He grunts and walks the paper and kobold into his office, letting her off in a free chair before depositing it in his in box.

“All this… Sol just… wow.” he sits down at his desk to page for help, “Florence, could y-oh… right.” he puts his head in his hands, “She’s out, too. I could use another good set of eyes and-”

“Doot will help, yes?”

“Would you? That would be ideal.” Doot hops down and pushes her chair up, ending up on her feet to look at the paperwork. “Oh… Miss Doot, maybe you should just… maybe sit on my lap, so you don’t have to flip things around?”

“Yes, Doot will do that.” she bobs and slips under his desk and climbs a bare leg, registering his pantsless state on her ascent. “This is much better.” she bounces for a moment, before leaning forward to attend to paperwork.

They all had such cute things they wore in the mail office. Jaffa, especially, but this kobold had the nicest skirt, really, cute blouse to go with her whole… pinkness. Such a nice bottom too, impossible to ignore with it planted in his lap. He’d wanted to page Jaffa earlier too, for uh… reasons but… the kobold bounced again, causing him to stir, or… well parts of him.  _Noo… ohh noo_ …  _Okay just… talk. Yes, distractions_. “Miss Doot, you have this… you remind me of another new hire, ah… Vorcha. That lovely tall hyena, I wonder, just by the by, are you two both from-”

“Yes, Doot knows Vorcha, Doot and Vorcha both apply here, is best place for work, Doot knows.” She bounces again on what she felt, his interest. She wasn’t going to make the first move, but there was no reason not to speed things up, after all, she’d heard the ladies in the break room, Dr. Hoof was easy.

H-her tail… it… he squirmed, sweating a little as he could feel the kobold petting him with it. He’d just… drop his paperwork as Doot rubbed her bottom against his dick, her-her very bare bottom. “Mm-muh-Miss Doot… a-are you trying to seduce me?”

“Yes. Doot thought the waivers she signed and the company culture suggested this was acceptable, yes?”

“ _Yes._ ” he squeaks out, letting his member slide out proudly, springing up between her legs as she slid and bounced on it more, “I just thought you’d…” she bends down to play with his head, tail in the air, “o-okay then…” He grabs her tail and starts to eat her ass and…  _is that still a vagina? gods I’m not a herpetologist, what do they call it on lizards?_  At any rate it was also pink, as he dipped his tongue in to explore her folds.

Doot is busy licking the delicious equine member, as it oozes pre, eagerly fitting the head in her mouth, as she does her best to suck on it, wiggling as she feels it slip deeper, stretching her throat.

“Hg, fuck… Miss Doot, you’re bold… you mind?” he plants his hands on her sides and lifts her up, giving her a better angle to suck him off as he lets gravity, and his own hands, assist her in her deepthroating him. “hhh, ohg, fuck, yes, more-” he starts to use her like a pink fleshlight, jerking himself off with her cute face and throat, humping her with his cock, as it slides up and down her throat, her legs kicking wildly as her pussy leaks, losing it as she’s used roughly by the stallion, teased ruthlessly as he licks her legs and snatch dry, to no avail as she continues to get wetter with each pass of his tongue and each thrust of his cock, until he busts his load in her, forcefeeding her his hot spunk, ramming her face down balls deep on his cock; she’s first satisfied, then surprised and shocked as he keeps cumming, her eyes bugged out a little as the cum leaks a little out her nose and mouth. He’d stop soon… yes. She kicked her legs cutely as her stomach started to bloat, first looking like a food baby, then she looks like she’s swallowed a grapefruit. As the spoo continues to fill her she feels herself stretch, until she’s a melon-sized cumdump; still more rushes down her throat as she groans loudly, even muffled by his cock he looks down at the ballooning kobold and pulls her free as she’s swollen to the size of a watermelon, more cum than kobold.

She belches and pats a hand over her mouth as she burps up a bit of spunk. “D-Doot… very full.” One thump, then another. “Oh… is that… Doot doesn’t want to see Dr. Scale again.”

“Oh?”

“He was… interested. Doot is…”

“Right uh, you are a bit small for him…” He rubs her belly as she belches, again more cum comes up with it.

“Please-hide Doot!” She urges as the footsteps draw closer.

He panics and plants her in his lap as he pulls his chair forward, just in time, “Ah, Dr. Hoof… have you seen the new hires?”

“Ah… not sure.”

“I was looking for one of them… Oh and I don’t need this anymore.” he plants the animal crate down at his door.

“Oh… I do think I spotted Vorcha on hall B now that you mention it. She seemed… interesting.”

He eyes the unicorn, trying not to openly twitch, as he’d accidentally jammed the kobold onto his dick again and could feel the cum filling her abused cloaca.  _Cloaca! That’s the word!_ He sweated in place as she started to grow fat with cum under his desk, her blouse popping open, skirt torn in half as she stifles a belch. He coughs, “Hah. ANyways-d-down that way, can’t miss her, seeyoulater!” he blurts out. The dragon eyes him for a moment before padding off. Gear slides out from his desk and pulls her free, as she’s a kobold beachball full of spunk now, belching softly, unable to control it. “He’ll hear you if you can’t-” he nabs a ballgag and jams it in her mouth, leaving her abused cunny to leak instead, “Now… where should I hide you…” eyes light on the crate, and he wedges her in, planting the top on it just as Cog turns back, 

“Doctor…”

“Yes, Cog?”

“Nothing… just thought I saw something.”

“Nope, nothing down here.” He sits on the crate as the kobold slowly leaks from her snatch, reeking, as he wheels her in his office stowing her in a corner. “I’ll uh… just keep you over here for now…”

* * *

“Flo, I uh… not that this isn’t nice but…” the blue lizard starts, dangling in a restrained position, her scaly muff dripping onto Flo’s face, “but are  _you_  gonna dominate me?”

“Well… I uh-isn’t this-”

“No, like… not-how do I say it? Okay I want you to call me names and tell me I’m trash and a slut and- _maybemakemechokeonyourdick._..” she blurts out the last bit.

“But… I mean I don’t-how? Noodles, finish. Down.” They’re untangled in a manner entirely unlike one would disengage from limp spaghetti, unless one was somehow snared by sentient noodles. Eunice deposits them on the bed with a minimum of petting and only some soft, familiar petting, mostly of bellies and ankles.

“Maybe Eunice could help? I mean she could probably do the shape, I’ve got Big Hoss in my bag somewhere-” Sol roots around and produces the equine member, in loving silicone detail.

“Oh gee it even has the veins… this is…” Flo giggles nervously, “wh-who’s your friend?”

“Hoss…” Sol slaps it against her cheek, “Eunice, can you make this shape?” The squig rolls into a roughly phallic shape, “Hmm… maybe some practice will help.”

“I… maybe? I keep forgetting you’re so much deeper than I am.”

“Oh, I bet you could take this, easy!”

* * *

The toy slaps wetly against her sex as Sol plows Flo’s cunny with it mercilessly, “Take it, take it all bitch!”

Flo is bent over, ass up, face burrowed in a pillow as she whines loudly into it, tail up high as she shivers and bucks, cumming hard.

“Told you.” Sol slips it out and pets her, “And that’s kinda what I’m looking for.”

“Oh…” she pants, chest heaving as her pert breasts wobble, “I uh… don’t like being called names.”

“I’m  _sorry_ , pillow princess, I’ll be sure to… what do you like?”

“I…” she pulls the lizard down for some spooning and cuddling to wind down, “I don’t mind if you say I belong to you, or that I’m yours… o-or princess is ok, too.” she mumbles.

“Of course, _your majesty._ ” Sol purrs at her, chin nestled in equine cleavage. She can feel Flo’s hot blush all the way down her chest, “oh that’s nice.”

“S-so you want to… be called names?”

“Yes.”

“Like dirty trash slut. O-or cheap rental tramp, or-”

“Slave is nice, too.”

“Oh. Maybe I could sit on your face? While I do that, I mean…”

It’s Sol’s turn to blush yellow, “I guess.”

“And tell you your job is to eat me, you sleazy bitch?”

“Yeahh.” Sol leans over a little, as Flo seems wound up suddenly. The mare reaches and plants a hand on her, pinning her as she straddles her chest, sweaty thighs on her belly as she looks at the lizard.

“You want this pussy, you bitch?!”

“I…?” Sol’s nostrils flare as the proximity to said enticement is tantalizingly close.

“Say it. I’m not going anywhere til you say how much you want it, you thirsty whore!” Sol pants, fast, shallow breaths as she’s sat on my the mare, “Go on, admit you want it, you’re a crazed slut who can’t help it, you want this pussy for every meal of the day you slut!” She bounces wetly on her, her snatch making a wet tantalizing noise.

“ _a-and for midnight snacks too…_ ” she whines.

“What?! Own up, slut, I can’t hear you begging!”

“Let me eat it, please~ Let me at that pink goodness-uh-”

“I am your fucking queen, you trash whore! I own you, you filth, I am your  **god** , now  _worship this pussy_!”

“yes, my master, my queen! please…” she pleads, as Flo straddles her face, kneeling down to plant her ass on the lizard, smushing her face with her wet, sweaty pussy. Sol whines and licks at it, spreading her lips with fingers as she eats her out.

“No! No hands!” She leans down on her, smothering Sol’s face with her reeking sex, pushing her pointy muzzle deep into her sex as she moans, humping the lizard’s face as she’s smothered with the wetness and overwhelming musk of sweaty mare pussy, helpless as she’s used by her, the mare loud and demanding as she grinds hard and gets off on the needy lizard’s muzzle, until she squirts all over her face, panting hard as her sex squeezes Sol’s face a few final times. Florence teeters a little, and finally flops over, the mare’s head resting against Sol’s own crevice. Sol cranes her neck and licks at Flo’s ass, getting her to instantly squeal and kick her legs, her pucker winking at the reptile.

“Y’know… you could roll over and return the favor…”

“ _can’t.. too tired.”_  Flo mumbles into Sol’s belly. “ _cuddle your princess?_ ”

“ugh, fine.”

* * *

“It feels like I’m smuggling a sausage in here.” Flo runs a hand over her new asset, a visible bugle from her bellybutton down to her muff. “Did we need Eunice to be that big?”

“Well, I mean I want something to poke my tonsils with, not just my cheeks.”

“But people are gonna want to feel up my belly in public, all ‘how many months? ohh, is it your first one?’ and-”

“I thought you  _liked_  the idea.”

“Yes, but not the attention, ok?” she fires back hotly, “Now is this big enough to choke on?” She makes a silly face that Sol wishes dearly she could capture permanently, as her squig-dick slips out of her vagina. Eunice had even gotten the vein details right. Granted, it wasn’t a perfect duplicate, but she wasn’t going to argue with a talented imitation, especially a girthier one.

“Ahhh.” Sol sticks her tongue out, mouth wide and waiting. She gasps softly as Flo grips her jaw, pinching her tongue against the base of her mouth, tilting her head up to make eye contact.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t hear a ‘ _pretty please, I need it so bad, princess~_ ’” the mare pinches a little harder, as Sol’s tail lifts, her sex quivering a little as the mare turns her nose up ever so slightly. Sol can’t help but drool all over her fingers.

“ _hgah hease hu eed ih hooo bah, pihiss_ …” Sol mumbles through pinched tongue.

Flo shrugs, letting the limb stand at attention. Sol makes to reach for it with her mouth, as the mare chides her, pinching again, as she drags the member across a scaly cheek, leaving squig-stickiness on her face as she pants desperately, “You just wake up in the morning, every morning hoping I’ll jam this down your throat, don’t you, you hungry skank?”

“hease, hinhessss…” Sol whines, a drawn out plea as she reaches back to touch herself.

“Ah ah ah! No!” Sol jerks guiltily at the correction. “ _You’ll do it when I_ tell _you to_.” ‘Princess’ Florence reprimands the wet lizard sternly.

“heh hinhess.” she concedes, letting Flo rub her dick across her other cheek, and finally rest it on her head. Eunice gushes some squig-spoo onto Sol’s head, as the reptile lets out a soft, eager noise.

“Go on, then, you’d bath in my cum, wouldn’t you? No, you don’t have to answer that, I can see it for myself. Go on then, good girl~” She relents and puts her ‘cock’ against Sol’s lips, letting go of her jaw. “Not all at once, you’ll hurt yourself.”

The lizard recoils at her admonishment, clearly seeking to choke herself on that fat cock anyways, and settles for putting the head in her mouth, as she coils her tongue around the shaft. Sol starts to jerk Eunice off, getting a sample of her salty ‘cum’ as it leaks from the head of her simulated shaft.

“Go on then, pet, you look so thirsty, you cute skank.” Flo pets her head, gripping Sol’s horns as she starts to push Eunice down her throat, letting the lizard choke it down, as it stretches her throat. There’s a soft ‘gk’ as she goes muff deep on the lizard, “ohmygosh-you’re ok, right?” Sol rolls her eyes at her ever so slightly. “sorry… uh… where was I?” Sol reaches around and fingers Flo’s ass roughly. The mare bucks, shoving Eunice deeper down Sol’s throat, filling her mouth with squig goodness, as Eunice ‘cums’ more down Sol’s throat. “Rude girl, go on then, choke on it you gross tramp, hhn-” she whines as Sol uses squig-lubed fingers to play with and stretch her asshole gently, teasing her mare master. “S-Soll-hh-”

Sol can only giggle indistinctly as she continues to tease her master, bobbing her head up and down vigorously now, adding a third finger to tease Flo’s hole now, leaving her panting as her legs wobble, her sex wet enough that Eunice slips around even more than usual, until she squeals, slapping a hand over her mouth hastily. Sol drinks it all in, Eunice’s spunk, and the sheer delight that is the experience of Florence cumming, that silly face she makes, they way her legs tremble, tail flagging high as her pucker twitches spasming at the attention. Sol’s eyes go wide as Eunice slides down her throat, into her stomach, as she makes a soft, startled yelp.

“Wh…” The mare pants hard  _even the way her breasts moved was a delight, so perky_ “oh god, what-”

“I don’t know she just…” Sol rubs her stomach, showing what would look to the untrained eye like a pot belly or food baby. Eunice moves around a little, making her gut bulge slightly for a moment. “It… this isn’t bad but…”

Florence kneels down, panting, “noodles, get out of there.” It would look and sound more absurd watching the mare talk to her stomach if she wasn’t feeling the squig writhe around in her.

One disconcerting “uhg-glk-” and several wet, slurping and gagging moments later the squig emerges from Sol’s mouth, leaving her to pant and cough hard for a moment. “I uh… maybe more later if we can get her to  _never do that again.._.”

“Okay. I’ll uh… wash Eunice off. Need anything?”

* * *

“All this free time and you’re still editing things-”

“Am not.”

“Well, then what are you doing.”

“Nothing…” the mare turns her tablet guiltily.

“All that tapping and-gimme!” She nabs the tablet from Flo handily. “What…?”

“Please don’t read it-”

Sol glances over a few lines and pauses, blushing yellow, “this is… sorry, here.” She hands the tablet back.

“It’s terrible, I know.” Flo starts to put the tablet down.

Sol creeps up onto Flo, leeching heat on the pretense of cuddling, “Uhm… can-is there more?”

Flo blinks, “I-what?”

“I wanna read your stuff, is it just that one thing?”

Flo taps for a moment and brings up a folder, “uh… here.” she’s blushing hotly herself, now, unable to look Sol in the eyes as she starts to read. Sol rolls on her back, rubbing up on Flo’s breasts as she rests the side of her head in the space under the mare’s chin. There’s five minutes of silence as Sol shifts now and then, reading silently. Finally, “Sol you don’t have to pretend to be-”

“Shush, I’m getting to the part where they finally fuck, hhh, yeah…”

“Oh.” the room dwindles back into silence.

“ _oh that’s soo hot…_ ” becomes a refrain as Sol consumes Flo’s smutty fiction eagerly, squirming a little, until, feeling ignored, Flo starts to finger the reptile.

“Oh…” she pulls her fingers out, looking at the damp all over them, deciding to smell them for a moment.

“ _why you stooop?_ ” Sol mumbles, nestled up, consuming the media presented to her with an zealous intensity.

“Is it really that good, Lello?” she slips her fingers back in, starting to rub at Sol’s pearl.

“I know who these people are, hhhn-more, please-”

“Oh, do you, pet?”

“yuh-you really like-mhhn-” Sol clamps her legs on Flo’s arm as she fingers the lizard more, “the idea of Gear and Em doing such shameless things, hmm?  _ohfuckrightthere-_ ” Sol bucks and coils her tail around Flo’s leg, cumming.

“I… how’d you figure out who they were?”

“Please, a womanizing unicorn and an artistic, quiet stallion? You could have at least changed their races.”

“ _I’d like to be in the middle of them…_ ” Flo mumbles.

Sol’s eyes light up and she rolls over on top of the mare, arms bracing as she looks her in the eyes, “Oh? I should-”

Flo goes pink as she shakes her head, “I could never-”

“I could totally set that up, though. What were you thinking of, mostly?”

“I-I-uh…”

“Two sweaty stallions pressed up against you, maybe showing off, or…?”

“I uh… like Tasha, actually…”

“Wait, Tash-was-was that supposed to be you?”

“n-maybe a little…”

“She’s a fun vamp but I think your boobs are just fine like this.” Sol motorboats them, driving the mare into peals of laughter. “Soo… you really like the idea of two on one, huh? Or-”

“Here, I put this one in a different folder because it’s just so…” Florence digs up the aforementioned file, “It’s not done, though.”

Sol reads it, with each line her eyes slide across, her body slides down farther, until her head is in Flo’s crotch, “This is so… so  _lewd_.”

“Yeah, I know…”

“You need to finish it.”

“What?!”

“All four of them cumming on her? Gods this is hot. Who knew my cutie Tasha was such a delicious  _slut_.” Sol starts to rub Flo’s thigh. “I’d like that, too.”

“Oh, anything else my Lello wants?” Flo purrs, mollified at Sol’s appreciation of her erotic fiction.

“To be put in a nice box.”

“I… do what?”

“I’d like to have some fun seeing just how small a container I could fit myself into. Love all that contortion. It feels so fun and-and just  _nice_.”

Flo pets her, “Well… maybe we can have fun with that sometime, mmm, Lello. your princess wouldn’t mind.”

“And stuff toys in me first! Plugs, little buzzing things, big buzzing things-”

“ _Okay,_ Lello, I think I get it. It’s ah-an unfamiliar bondage method, for sure. But we’ll do it, ok?”

“Thank you, Dr. Erlenmeyer.” she rubs her head against Flo’s bust.

“Frisky, hmm, pet?”

* * *

“Get up.”

“mmm?” Sol rolls over, feeling hazy and sluggish. The room was cold. She was… so cold. Flo was putting final touches on her eyeliner.

“Here, up you get, slut.” Flo lifts Sol up bodily. 

Sol’s head is reeling as she tries to focus, “Wh-”

“Don’t bother getting dressed, slut. Where we’re going, you’re not gonna need to.”

Sol tries to cudgel her cold-addled brain into working, and slowly lets the bits assemble themselves, she can’t seem to read the time on the clock, but it’s starting to get dark. More importantly, Flo is in the most dazzling slinky dress, one side cut all the way up to her ass. It was so-so enticing, seeing her this way, and her eyeliner-her whole look was just-yeah she felt more awake looking at her mistress, who just sashayed around like _*snap*_ what? Sol looked down, spotting it now, Flo was putting a leash on her-she felt down to check-yes, her collar. “Mistress, when did Lello get a collar?”

Flo smiles, but it’s not that silly, genuine, warm smile. This was that wide, splitting grin that was foreplay to eating someone whole. “You were sleeping and I got impatient.” It was fantastic. Everything she’d wanted in a collar. Nice, soft leather, a tag with her name on it, even the- “Now hurry up skank, I have something nice for you.”

“Mistress?” Sol was led over to- “Oh mistress, thank you!” It was a crate, clearly meant for live cargo. “Dr. Erlenmeyer is too kind!”

“Dr. Erlenmeyer is  _getting impatient_. Get. In. The. Box.”

Sol squeaks softly and starts to climb in, getting a hoof nudging her in, “Doctor I don’t think-” Florence starts to marehandle her, pushing the lizard in, pulling her tail around as she shoves here and there, leaving Sol to yelp here and there as she was crammed into the crate, ass pressed against one side of the box. Her tail was pulled up and along the right side of her body, neck bent awkwardly as she presses her face against the opposite side of the box.

“See? Perfect fit.” Flo jams the lid down and starts to haul the box out, on what must be a dolly. Sol couldn’t really see from inside. At least she could peek out the one hole her face was next to. Out they go, into the bright sun, and it seems like Flo isn’t bothered in the least by the looks she gets from strangers. One even had the gal to feel her up. Sol thought she was gonna choke when Flo simply started to pet his junk and whispered something to him.

Then again, it was nothing to the intense stares she felt on her. Everywhere, leering eyes seemed to track her progress, it was-how were they seeing her? How was  _she_ seeing-right.. through the plexiglass… box… Had she been that confused? Had it always been and she just had been that cold and addled? If she just craned her neck like so she could see the line following her scintillating mistress.

There’s no flinching, no hesitation at all when she slinks into the nightclub. Mistress was fearless, unflinching as all eyes were on her. Right up until Sol’s crate rolled in, then she could feel the heat of every gaze on her. The fact that all these men were naked did nothing to alleviate the awkwardness. She did feel herself shiver unconsciously as many of them seemed to respond to her state with excitement.

“You boys ready for the main event?” Flo purrs, wheeling the crate up to the center stage, “Money first!” she barks at a komodo already trying to get up close to Sol and her crate. Money trades hands, a rather large wad of it, Sol notices. It takes him no time to push his dick into the hole nearest her face, and she feels the hot burning shame of wanting to suck it even before it’s in the box. Dozens line up to get a crack at the box and Sol lets it blur, no idea how many dicks she has shoved into every hole, or jerked off, leaving her covered with spunk, and reeking, as Florence keeps collecting money, rarely turning away broke clients or those who she laughs at as soon as they walk up, leaving them to walk away in shame. Sol can’t even tell what time it is when Flo pets up on one last gentleman, as the lizard is busy jerking off two clients, lucky enough to have two more up on her bottom, and on in her mouth and yet another enjoying a good tailjob as her master feels him up. She can’t tell what he’s saying, only that she seems to want the bull all to herself.

She’d never leave her pet behind, would she? The sinking feeling descends into a plummeting feeling as Flo tows the bull along, elsewhere. 

“-can do whatever they please with  _that_ , I’ll be back for it later.”

She wasn’t? She couldn’t! Mistress would never leave Sol behind, would she? All her gentlemen gush hot spunk all over the lizard as the cold feeling consumes her. She was going to be left behind, helpless in this box, covered in spunk, as more and more throbbing cocks crowded around her, covering her with reeking spunk, belly growing tight with all the loads pumped into her. She wanted to cry out,  _mistress, don’t leave me!_  but she could only choke softly on the two cocks shoved into her mouth… she was just going to leave her behind like trash-

* * *

“nuh… Noodles, what?” Flo rubbed her eyes blearily. The squiggle continued to make distressed noises and tug at her anywhere she could grab at Flo with a tentacle. The mare cudgeled her brain into working,  _okay… bed. me. noodles. not in me. not in Sol either. Sol… where-Sol!_  Florence jerks upright and looks around madly, spotting the reptile moaning softly, sans blanket. Florence could feel her nipples stiffen in the cold air,  _wait, cold?_  She stumbles over to the thermostat and spots the dial.  _20?! who the hell!?_  Florence bundles up the lizard in her blankets, turning the thermostat up to a healthy 27, then decides to go for broke and dials it up to 30, more worried about her shivering lizard girlfriend…  _girlfriend? where had that-_  she stowed the intrusive thought aside and wraps herself around the shivering lizard as a second barrier of heat in the dark.

* * *

“It reeks in here… Florence, what-” The mare embraces Sol in the sweatiest hug imaginable.

“Sol! I was so worried last night! Someone put the thermostat down way low and-I just-”

“I… you didn’t leave me in a box.” The blue reptile takes a shuddering breath, “I had the weirdest dream.”

“Tell me about it in the elevator?” Flo is getting dressed, clearly upset.

Sol rolls over and gets something on, going for the ‘dressed and awake’ look, confused by her girlfriend’s state of distress, “Babe, what-”

“I am  _going_  to  **tell someone off**.” Flo fixes the collar on her blouse and wraps Eunice around her neck. The squiggle seems to take her mood and settles like the coils of a serpent on her shoulders. Sol stumbles along, confused.

* * *

“Oh, Sol, you know I’d never leave you behind…” Florence hugs her ‘Lello’ and steels herself as the door opens to the lobby. Sol blinks, witnessing a truly different mare as her mistress storms up to the front desk. “My girlfriend damn near ended up comatose last night-” the clerk goggles at the sweaty, but somehow still nattily dressed mare accosting her. “because someone put the thermostat down to 20!”

“Ma’am, we-”

“Do you know what happens to cold-blooded people when it gets too cold?” she doesn’t wait for a response, “Of course you don’t, you’re not a herpetologist, you’re just here to take complaints, right? And check people in-” this had to be the weirdest talking to Sol had ever watched. “But your cleaning staff nearly did her in!”

He takes a moment to process the whole… thisness going on in front of, “We’re very sorry about that, if you want I can see who was cleaning-”

“No, they have enough problems, just give me a sign or-”

He looks at the squiggle, “Ma’am, we don’t allow pets in-”

“ _She’s a service animal!_ ” Sol can’t decide what the best part of the tableau is, as everything seems to freeze: The exact shade of white the clerk’s face turns, the onlookers looking aghast at this obviously poor service, or the fact that Eunice had chosen that moment to puff up a ‘hood’ and emulate a hiss at that very moment. But really the best part was to come.

“Miss-”

“Erlenmeyer.” Sol could see the panic in his eyes as customers looked ready to roll their bags back out the door.

“Of course, and we’re dreadfully sorry about all that, if there’s anything we can do to accommodate you and your… service animal…”

“A sign. And a terrarium for her. Something with a pool.”

He blanches, “wewewe don’t have a…”

Someone else leans in, “ _one of the suites has a tub big enough for four.”_  they whisper to him.

“Problem, we’d love to put you in one of our deluxe suites, if a bathtub would be acceptable?”

Sol smirks at little noticing the name of the game, “At no extra charge.”

“None” he squeaks out.

“And a sign so the  _damn thermostat doesn’t get turned down again_.” Flo continues icily.

“Yes. right away. We can move you right away. Thankyourforyourpatience.” He bobs his head and seems to squeak out the last bit.

* * *

“I…” Flo seemed in total shock back in the room.

“So I’m your girlfriend now?”

“I…” Eunice pets her cheek and purrs, trying to mollify the mare.

The lizard leans in, draping her arms over her shoulders, “Babe. That was amazing. But we need to pack.”

“I…”

“Okay then, I’ll just help out.”

Florence seems overwhelmed and opts to take one of her pills for anxiety and has a lie-down, as Sol quietly packs their things. One thing after another, as she quietly ticks over something in her head. It was a really big suitcase Flo had brought. “Maybe I could…” Florence leaned up and looked at her, staring at their combined baggage.

“What are you doing? There’s room in my-”

“I was just thinking, Dr. Erlenmeyer-” she said in dulcet tones that knew no shame.

“Sol what…”

“I bet I could fit into that big-ass suitcase of yours.”

“Sol no…”

“ _please?_ Lello would be good, I’d be extra quiet, even.”

“Sol I- _Lello_ -” Flo squirms as Sol pauses to scoot over and play with her mistress’ nipple just so, stopping abruptly as Florence is just about to tuck her legs up, “why’d you stooop?” she whines.

“Lello would be so good. Lello would do anything-”

“Okay. But total silence. And… and take Eunice with you so you wont be alone, ok?” If her heart had been made of rainbows woven with unicorn hair and children’s laughter that might be half the intensity of how gay her heart felt, hearing the worried tone Flo took, seeming to take Sol’s fears from her dream almost more seriously that Sol could.

“Oh mistress, thank you!” Sol hugged the mare, and started to climb into the suitcase.

“And don’t strip nake-” Sol paused guiltily in the process of peeling her pants off. “Here.” Florence hands off the warm mass of tentacles that was her most sacred trust. “Ready?”

“Yes Dr. Erlenmeyer.” Flo slowly zips up the suitcase, closing it just as a bellhop knocks.

“It’s open.” pleasantries and small bills are handed over as he helps the mare with her luggage. “Oh, I’ll get that one. Yes I’m sure.” Sol could hear, as her master tugged on the handle, lifting her up slightly as Eunice coils around the reptile.

Sol waits in the dark, cuddling with Eunice, feeling every bump as they go across thresholds, into and out of elevators, feeling trapped in some weird, timeless expanse of dark, as Eunice creeps over her. Sol is about to shush Eunice for purring too loudly, when the squig opts to poke herself into Sol’s mouth instead. The blue reptile tenses for a moment, then relaxes, feeling Eunice do the usual mouth and face humping, slippery and gooey as she pokes in and out. She’s getting into it, glad her mouth’s too full to moan when the squiggle seems to jump down her throat suddenly. Again, she’s faced with having a gut full of wriggling squiggle, and slaps her hand over her mouth as she’s about to moan. Eunice pokes and wiggles around in her, finally eeling tentacles around, pushing a few back up her throat, leaving Sol to get facefucked backwards by the curious squiggle. It’s impossible for her as she lets out a muted “mglk…” rubbing her knees together as Eunice decides to torment her further, pushing tentacles out, down, until they’re poking out of her ass, leaving her sorely wishing she had the room to roll around and moan as the squiggle torments her, teasing her holes in ways only the curious octopoid could do, leaving her to suffer gloriously in her silent prison, each jolt and judder of the suitcase an agony of denial, unable to cry out as she desperately wanted to, feeling first her shorts, then the bottom of the suitcase where her crotch rubbed up against it grow wet.

 **Vrrrrrrrzzzz-** “There we go, all…” Florence stared for a moment, processing the scene going on in her luggage. Sol could finally make her noisy-yet-stifled moans as the squiggle had the lizard from both ends, “Okay I’m gonna have to febreeze this suitcase when you’re done. You two, shower. Now.” She picks up her blue girlfriend and slips into the bathroom, not long before the joins the sinning.

* * *

“You know, we’re gonna have to take all this luggage through the airport.”

“Yeah… I know.” Flo takes a deep breath, relaxing in neck-deep water, a delicious post-coitus soak.

“I could totally ride in the suitcase in the airpo-”

“ **No!** ”


End file.
